This is what happens when you mess with a TV
by TheWalkingD3AD
Summary: two girls are transported to the beyblade world. SAME STORY AS BEFORE! DONT LIKE, DONT READ!
1. Chapter 1

}:=+Chapter 1+=:{

(We are Total Nerds)

Ok so its Halloween and Naomi and I were getting dressed in our costumes, which were beyblade characters. She and I always watched Beyblade together. Yea we are total Beyblade nerds. I dressed up like Kyouya cause he's my favorite character and Naomi dressed up as Ginga, her favorite character. We actually have two of our own make believe Beyblades. Mine are a Shadow Lightning Griffin and a Dark Flame Phoenix. Naomi's are an Eclipse Dragon and an Ice Wolf. We were all ready to go out trick or treating when we heard a huge clap of thunder. It startled me so much I fell on my butt. "Ouch." I said. "Hey Luna! You ok?" I heard Naomi say to me. "Yea." She helped me up. "Aw! I guess we can't go trick or treating this year." "Yea I guess not. But the Beyblade marathon is on wanna go watch it?" "YEA!" "Lets go." Then we went up to my room. When we got there we sat on my bed. I turned the TV on. It was about an hour and a half later we got bored so we turned on our ipod touches and put the ear buds in, then the TV froze. "Hey Luna, what's up with your TV?" "It froze." I got up to try to fix it. After a few minutes I could see what was wrong with it. "I can't fix it!" "Here let me try to help." My hand was still on the screen. When Naomi put her hand on the screen, it went white then it felt like some force was pulling us into the screen, and then everything went black.

* * *

><p>i was getting yelled at because i deleted this story...<p> 


	2. Why am I here?

}:=+Chapter 2=+:{

(Why am I Here?)

When I woke up I noticed that I was in a park somewhere. I also noticed that I was still in my Halloween costume and that my ipod was in my right hand while something else was in my left. I looked and it was two beyblades and a shooter. I looked at my points and there was 100,000,000 points in it.

"Oh my gosh! I have to tell Naomi!" Then I looked around for Naomi but then I saw that she was nowhere in sight. "Oh man." I had no idea where she was.

I tried to make sense of everything. I remembered that before I got here in this park that I was in my room with Naomi and the TV frozen then we tried to fix it, it went white and it pulled us in, then I blacked out and landed here. But then I also remembered that the show we were watching before the TV froze was Beyblade. I looked at my hand that had the two beyblades.

I put everything together. The TV freezing, the pulling into the TV, the Beyblades in my hand. "Oh my gosh. We were transported into the Beyblade world." I whispered to myself. I looked at the beyblades again. One had a picture of what looked like a creature with eagle wings and eagle back feet and legs plus the front part of the creature had a female lion head, legs, paws, and tail. "Shadow Lightning Griffin." I said quietly. I looked at the other one "And this must be Dark Flame Phoenix."

My two make believe beyblades were in my hand. "Wow. That must mean that the moves I made for you guys are real too." I put my ipod and beyblades into my pockets then got up to look around and search for Naomi. I was walking for about ten minutes when I crashed into someone.

"Oh my gosh! I'm soooo sorry."

"Don't worry about it." I looked at the person I ran into.

I instantly recognized who it was, Ginga. "Um…Uh….." wow Luna that's all you could say? Fail. Epic Fail. That's when I ran away. "Hey!" he ran after me. For some reason I started to cry while running away. I still had the makeup under my eyes that were from making the cross like shapes under them.

When I wiped my tears I noticed the make up wasn't coming off. I realized that it wasn't makeup anymore but they became part of my skin. "Oh no." I said. I looked behind me and saw that Ginga wasn't chasing me anymore.

I stopped running when I was in a dark alley. I fell to my knees crying. "Why am I here? Where is Naomi?" I said and with that I fell on the ground face first. I moved my face so it wasn't smashed. I stopped crying about ten minutes later. I just laid there on the ground thinking and depressed. I took out my ipod and put in the ear buds.

"Grew up in a small town,

And when the rain would fall down,

I'd just stare out my window. Dreaming of what could be,

And if I'd end up happy.

I would break. (I would break) Trying not to reach out,

but when I tried to speak out,

felt like no one could hear me. Wanted to belong here,

but something felt so wrong here. So I'd break (I would break)

and break away." I sang to the song while still lying on the ground.

"I spread my wings,

and I'll learn how to fly.

I'll do what it takes

till I touch the sky."

Then a sharp pain in my left side cut me off. "AH!" I screamed loudly. I rolled over to see five people standing there, all of them were boys.

"What's your problem?" The big one said slightly laughing as he said it. Obviously he was the one who kicked me. Time for one of my famous smart~ass remarks.

"Go look in a mirror. Then you will see what my problem is." The other four started laughing.

"Grrrr whatever. We challenge you to a beyblade battle. If we win we get all of your poi…..Hey! why do you look like Kyouya?" I decided to act stupid.

"Who's that?" I asked. I knew perfectly well who he was and who these people are. Face Hunters.

"You think this is a joke huh?" The red haired one asked me. In real life he was pretty intimidating.

"N-no!" Then my vision started to get blurry.

"Then-." That's all I heard before I blacked out again.

* * *

><p>So i TRIED to use paragraphs. idk if i did well or not but i hope that this helped people be able to read it better. And i still dont know if i will update again. We will just have to see what people say on the poll on my profile or reviews. Anyway BYE!<p> 


	3. Where am I?

}:=+Chapter 3+=:{

(What is this place?)

When I woke up again I was in a building of some sort.

"So. You got your butts kicked and then you just came crawling back here like little babies." I heard someone say in a really mean way.

I looked to see where the voice came from. It's Kyouya! Man, he is a jerk in real life. I saw him kick a metal barrel thing towards the five people that I saw before I blacked out. 'Well at least they were nice enough to bring here instead of leaving me out there' I thought to myself.

"I-I-I'm so sorry but that guy was so strong!" I heard the guy who kicked me say.

"But if you faced him Kyouya." I heard one start to say.

"Y-yea. You would totally crush him with your Leone." I heard another finish for him. I saw Kyouya get mad at this.

"What was that? How dare you speak the name Leone without my permission." I saw the five others flinch.

"I'm sorry sir." The big one said.

"You will be really sorry if you don't man up and don't get rid of this stinka or whatever him name is. Hmm…..Well then just do whatever you have to do." Then I got really ticked off.

He had no right to treat these guys like this. He maybe my favorite character but he doesn't need to act like a total jerk to these guys. I tried to get up to defend them but I was tied down to a chair.

"HEY! BUDDY! DON'T BE SO HARD ON THEM! WHAT DID THEY EVER DO TO YOU?" Then everything stopped and all attention was turned to me. I realized that I had said that out loud. 'Aw Crap!' I thought.

"What did you say to me!" Kyouya growled while getting closer to me.

'Don't show them your scared.' I heard a voice in my head say to me. 'Who are you?' I asked it. 'This is your Dark Flame Phoenix. I can telepathically communicate with you and so can Shadow Lightning Griffin.' 'Good to know.'

"You heard me." I growled right back, showing him my tiny fangs.

"Grrr… Well I see your awake-."

"Thanks for pointing that one out captain obvious."

"Why the hell do you look like me!" he screamed at me. I visibly flinched.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Untie my hands first then I will tell you."

"Fine. You-." He pointed to a random guy "Untie her." After a minute my hands were free. I turned to Kyouya.

"Let me see your hands."

"Why?" he said with suspicion.

"So I can just show you why I look like you instead of me telling you."

"Hmm….Fine."

I have this power to show people what has happened in my past. So I showed him what happened and how I'm not even from this world. He ripped his hand away from mine.

"So your friend Naomi is here too. But you don't know where."

"Yea….." I said while looking at the ground. He started walking away. "wait!"

"What?" he sounded annoyed.

"Do I have to stay here? Or can I leave now?"

"Oh yea…. Tie her up again."

"What?" I screamed.

"It looks like we will have company for a while." He yelled at everyone.

I noticed how they were all guys. I saw some of them looking at me like I was a piece of meat or something. 'THIS IS SO GROSS! I'M ONLY 13!'

I guess Kyouya saw the looks the guys were giving me and didn't like it.

"But if any of you so much as touch a single hair on her you will be punished." He growled in a very dark and scary voice.

All the guys looked scared and turned away from me. "Thank God." I whispered. Then I had an idea of how to get out of here. One of my Dark Flame Phoenix's moves was Fallen Bird Feather Spinner. Which let it start spinning without the shooter.

Once everyone left I started to communicate with Dark Flame Phoenix. 'Hey Dark Flame. You ready?' 'Yes.' 'Alright, Fallen Bird Feather Spinner.' He jumped out of my pocket and onto the ground and started spinning. 'Ok, now try to cut the ropes around my hands please.' 'Alright.' He cut the ropes in a matter of seconds. 'Thank you so much.' 'Well thank you for creating me and my moves.' 'No problem. Now lets get out of here.' I picked him up and ran.

* * *

><p>um...again i TRIED to use paragraphs.<p> 


End file.
